Just Can't Get Enough
by nikita2108
Summary: It was a wierd and wonderful friendship. Most found them odd. But for them it worked. Frienship/love/adult themes. Rated M for language and sexual content. rachel/puck/quinn/finn. Love square.


_**Just Cant Get Enough**_

_**Chapter One**_

If there was anyway to desribe this group of friends it was unique. Four people from completely differfent backgrounds.

Rachel Berry: theatre geek, kept herself to herself but if there was one thing she was sure of it was that she was destined to be a star. Others saw her as pushy and determined to be the centre of everything, Rachel saw it as her destiny.

Noah Puckerman: the resident bad boy. If it wasn't badass he wasnt interested. Does what he wants, when he wants, how he wants and no one will stop him. Never could quite determine that fine line between confidence and cockyness.

Quinn Fabray: head cheerleader, therefore most popular girl in school. Innocence shone from her, behind closed doors however was a completely different story. One line to sum up Quinn – all the girls wanted to be her, all they guys wanted to be with her.

Finn Hudsen: captain of the football team and the school. The male version of Quinn. Attention, wanted or unwanted was thrust upon him. Complete opposite of Noah, like chalk and cheese, yet they were still the best of friends.

For about six months now, ever since they had joined the Glee club they had become seemingly closer. During school hours they kept themselves to themselves, after all there are certain cliques in high school that dont like change, however outside school was a completely different matter. They were inseperable. Whether it was shopping for Rachel and Quinn or nights out as a foursome, every moment out of school was spent together.

Today was Saturday and Quinn and Rachel had been shopping and were now having lunch in the food court at the mall.

"Rachel can I tell you something?" quinn asked.

"You know you can tell me anything" Rachel replied.

Quinn thought about it and was thinking maybe it would be better to keep her thoughts to herself. No Rachel was her bestfriend and if she was going to tell anyone it was going to be Rachel.

"I think I like Finn" Quinn confessed.

Rachel's throat tightened, she new Quinn didn't mean like in a platonic way. She also liked Finn, Puck too, but Quinn was her friend so she would have to push her own feelings aside.

"Oh really, thats great Quinn. Have you told him?" Rachel wondered.

"No and I am not going to. I cant its a little more complicated than that" Quinn couldnt believe she was about to reveal her secret but she needed advice.

"I'm listening" Rachel probed. She wondered what could complicate the perfect pairing of Quinn and Finn.

"The problem is I like Finn. Like really like him. But I like Puck to, as much as I like Finn, I really dont know what to do Rachel, I dream about them having their wicked way with me. How can I be in love with two guys? Best friends, my best friends!" Quinn blerted out, she was pretty sure after that out burst Rachel was going to think she was crazy, or atleast greedy for wanting two boys.

After her confession Rachel just stared at Quinn. How was it possible that they had been feeling the exact same way about the same guys for so long but neither had dare say anything. Rachel looked upto see Quinn staring at her obviously wanting a response.

"Easy Quinn, the same way I am and have been for months. I am so attracted to both of them and I didnt say anything because I asumed you would think I was crazy. Turns out were both crazy." Rachel responded with a small laugh.

They talked for a while and decided neither one of them was to do anything to act on their feelings. They had a great thing going with the guys and didnt want to spoil it for the sake of what could of been a quick fuck. They both however were sure deep down it would be so much more than that.

The guys were hanging out at Puck's house since he was fortunate enough to have a pool. They had been swimming laps for the last half an hour, neither one had said anything.

"The silence is killing me man! What gives?" asked Puck.

"I think I wanna be more than friends with Rachel!" Finn confessed.

"Oh?" was all Puck could come up with.

"And Quinn too. Dude I want them both so bad." Finn finished.

Puck took a second to allow his brain to process this information. Not only did Finn want Rachel in his bed he wanted Quinn too?! Puck himself had in the past few weeks found himself having feelings for Quinn, she was beautiful and the thought of fucking her drove him absolutely crazy. He had thought he was wierd when he started thinking alot about Rachel too, he could however deffinately relate to Finn, his feeling had been driving him crazy for weeks.

"I know exactly how you feel man!"Puck exclaimed. "Just thinking of either of those hot girls makes me hard. However and I cant believe that I am even gonna say this. I honestly think we should just leave things the way they are."

Finn looked at Puck as if he was a mad man. They had just confessed that they would love nothing more than to have their wicked way with Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray and Puck, Mr badass himself was against the idea? What the hell Finn thought.

Seemingly knowing what he was thinking Puck began to speak. "Look dude, you probably think I am crazy because yes they are hot and yes we like them."

Finn looked at him with a look that screamed ya think? " Do you have a point?"

Puck gave him a maybe I would have if you would just let me finish look. "My point is yes we wanna fuck them but do we really want to loose them as friends in the process? I mean we are two hot looking guys but how do we know they think so too?"

Finn looked at Puck he had raised a good point, their friendship was much more important than sex "Fine we wont say anything to them."

"You know it makes sense." Puck said whilst texting someone on his cell phone.

"Who ya textin?" Finn asked, wondering if maybe Quinn or Rachel was to be the recipient of his message.

"Santana" Puck stated plainly. Finn looked at him as if to say why? "What?" Puck replied. "A guys gotta get his rocks off some how. Want me to see if Brittany's available". Finn looked at him with a whatever look but since he didnt actually say no Puck took it as a yes and asked.

Later that night everyone was a their own houses. Finn was in bed. Hesitant as he had been to begin with Brittany had really worn him out. Rachel was also sleeping, she had an early start in the morning. Quinn was online when she saw Pucks screen name flash up.

**Puckisbadass says: **_hey fabs hows it going?_

**Quinnalwayswins says:**_hey puck i'm fine hows u?_

**Puckisbadass says:**_ you know me badass as ever!_

**Quinnalwayswins says**: _sure_ _you are! How was your day anything interesting happen?_

**Puckisbadass says**: _not really had an interesting convo with Finn but other than that pretty boring! U?_

**Quinnalwayswins says:** _me_ _and Rachel went shopping. Funny i had an interesting convo with rach to..._

**Puckisbadass says:** _i will tell you if you tell me?!_

**Quinnalwayswins says:** _Rachel wants to fuck you!_

**Puckisbadass says**_**:**__ Finn wants to fuck you, I wanna fuck you!_

**Quinnalwayswins says:** _seriously? Me too! I so cant believe this. Just wait until i tell rachel shes gunna freak._

**Puckisbadass says:** _maybe we could just keep it between ourselves for a while? Maybe have some fun with it?_

**Quinnalwayswins says:** _Noah Puckerman I love the way your thinking ............._

**Hey so my plan for this story is to make pairings for each chapter. First pairing will be Puck/Quinn will be M rated but didnt wanna jump straight into it wanted to have a bit of a build up. Hope you like it.**


End file.
